Where Dreams Come to Stay
by Aether Asylum
Summary: I had always wanted to now what it felt like to have a passion, but I guess sometimes people learn who they truly are after death... May contain Strong Language, Violence, Blood and Gore. All character's belong to Lauren Faust, except any OC's used.
1. Chapter 1

Where Dreams Come to Stay

A brief explanation before we begin our little story. First I would like to say that I am writing this more for myself than anyone else, mainly because I want to write this on paper (let's not go into further detail) so I remember. Second don't flame, if you don't like it don't read it, I'm more the likely going to rate it as M because I'm not sure if I want to explore the darker side of MLP (It's all your fault Sergeant Sprinkles, I can't eat cupcakes anymore), As such this story might include Gore, Violence, and an Extremely limited vocabulary, although I have no intention of any Sexual Content Whatsoever. The main character will be based off myself, with a different name for obvious reasons (I'm looking at you Pedo-Bear). Anyway it's about time I started writing the actual story.

I had always been a bit of a loner and now as I look down from my room on the 30th floor of my apartment complex, I couldn't help but reflect on how things came to be with me standing precariously close to almost certain death, after all I'm only 17.

My name is Louis, and I wish I had a better reason for how I always feel, but that only confirms my own lack of identity. I would be what many would refer to as "that creepy kid" who sits in the corner of the library on his computer all the time. I was a fairly average teen, having survived the horrors of repeated school changes, and losing the few friends I had. I was feeling a little down, although that might be what is referred as an "understatement". To explain in further detail I was depressed, having loss purpose or drive (I don't know if I ever had any drive _or _passion) in my life. Feeling as faceless as Fawkes I really didn't feel the need to press on into the wild cutthroat of a world known as earth. Ah the wisdom of a teen, as I write this I realize just how much of a fool I was, and still am. Having given up on life before it even began, I guess I could blame the news media, or the events surrounding me as my family slowly went bankrupt. Hell I could even blame my mother for giving birth to yet another unneeded soul on the already overburdened world which I had only ever known. I did what so many people my age did; I started living on the internet.

As I delve deeper and deeper into the ever expanding cyber space, I found countless games, videos, and stories to keep my mind off the real world. However I started noticing quite a few memes popping up with pictures of various "ponies" with witty writing, most of which went over my head. Curiosity ran its course, and unsurprisingly I fell in love with the "frilly" show. After that I continued searching for more Pony content to keep myself satiated while I eagerly waited for the next episode (Also on my list was, a few YouTuber's who must have saved from the brink of insanity on more than a few occasions, and the never ending bleach manga). Perhaps this was what tipped the scale of my already unbalanced perception of reality towards the edge of madness. Funny how when you have no identity for yourself, you cling to what you wish you could be. I pondered this as I stared down into the busy streets of L.A. A small spark of sadness flowed through my mind, as I slipped off the edge of the balcony, of a starving child in Africa who never would have the chance to learn what it meant to live, as I threw all that away. Its funny how people claim to have their lives flash before their eyes as they knock on Death's door, I concluded I must of truly never lived as all I saw was the rapidly approaching sidewalk. My final thought was pity for the poor sod that would have to scrape my lifeless body off the street, as if I were gum on the of whatever Gods watched my plummet, before changing to something more interesting, like paint drying. Then blackness, or whiteness, I can't honestly say I know what really happened. I opened my eyes and realized that I hadn't stopped falling, noticing bright white puffy clouds, as I fell towards the rather colorful version of my personal hell, or so I thought, then I hit water, and this time I'm sure it was blackness.

That had been minutes ago, and after having almost died again of drowning, it was fair to say I was a tad shell-shocked. Blinking wildly as I caught my breath, I waited for my eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight that was warming my back as I lay gasping for oxygen. Looking around I noticed that "hell" was actually a very pretty place, and if I wasn't worried about the eternal pain and suffering I was sure to suffer, I'd say it would make a pretty nice Vacation spot. It did however feel slightly familiar, but I shook the feeling off as I sat and admired the green trees and the crystal blue water of the lake I had fell in.

It's not often that one gets to experience death and near death in that order on the same day, for the first time in months a sliver of smile complemented my plump cheeks. I may be in a hell of unspeakable horrors, but it sure beat whatever you would call my existence on Earth any day!

(Except Saturday when the mighty Faust blessed me and my fellow Bronies, with a new chapter into the Magic of Friendship)

This being my first Fanfic ever would like to thank you for reading if you got this far, feel free to critique (Oh there are so many things) me on my writing, I plan to write a second chapter eventually, (although if even one person wished for it, I'd gladly try to write it quicker, but I wouldn't hold my breath; you would suffocate D=)

Now I will answer the obvious questions one would ask after reading this. Yes this is inspired by the fanfic barriers by Loss Thief, although I do not plan on stealing any of the ideas from it (Actually there are other fanfic's much more similar to this concept, but it would take a while to list them all, let's just say a lot) the general basis is similar. The one thing I am looking forward to is including my favorite villain Discord as a main character throughout. I believe that covers everything, thanks again for reading, unless you just skipped to the bottom….. *Stares at you Dave, yeah you*


	2. Chapter 2

Revelations

It has only been a day since I wrote the first chapter of what will be a hopefully long story. Firstly I have decided to shoot for at least a chapter a week, and even thought I really don't expect many reads, I will try and keep the story alive (Not that I don't enjoy friendly criticism) regardless of opinions, unless Trollestia herself shows up.

Falling down the seemingly endless pit of repressed memories, of what had been my "life". I couldn't help but shed a tear. Everything I had ever hidden, forgotten or feared, played out in front of me. The day my grandmother died in the car accident (I still remember the blood) where I almost met my death. My dog yipping and scratching desperately, to escape the flames that were slowly consuming what had once been my home. Finally the epitome of my failings as I once again witnessed in horror as my only true friend bled out in my arms, she had changed me for the better, yet her death finally led to my eventual insanity. Looking down I noticed my body broken on the sidewalk as I fell back to consciousness.

Sitting up I immediately squeezed eye's shut as I was blinded by the bright light of afternoon. Slowly opening my eyes as to let them adjust, I noticed my surroundings once again, although I studied them more thoroughly. Something was…. off, the vibrant colors seemed almost too bright. Puzzled I stood up, before immediately regretting, only now noticing the pain in my right ankle; I suppose that my landing was not as soft as I had originally believed. Sitting down, fiddling with my leg I found that it was nothing more than a sprain. Sure it would hurt but it was better then trying to limp on one leg. I crawled over to the water and lowered my foot into the refreshing water.

"Ahhhhhhh" I murmured as the pain slowly faded. 'Wait that's not right, my ankle shouldn't be better after a simple dip' I thought to myself. Pulling my foot out the water I felt my ankle surprised at how quickly I had recovered, not that I was complaining mind you.

"Well if this is really Hell, the devil sure has a wacky sense of horror." I confirmed to myself. Standing up once again I casually walked towards what looked like a dirt path. The soft grass gave way to the clay like dirt under my bare feet.

"Well I guess I'll just follow then, I don't want to be late for my eternal torment, after all that's just rude." I joked to myself as I set off on the path, towards the unknown.

I'm sorry for the short chapter, but I felt it would be better to post something then to leave it, besides who doesn't like cliffhangers (I don't)? I promise the next chapter will be much much longer, or at least that's what I'm telling myself. Also expect me to finally start including ponies! Although this is mainly written in 1st person, I am going to include many scenes narrating our favorite ponies as the story unfolds. Till next time (maybe) thanks for reading…. Yes even you Dave…


	3. Chapter 3

First Contact

Well I'm back and I actually plan to get to the meat of the story, although since I'm lazy, I'll assume that this won't be posted for awhile; damn you ADHD!. I have been thinking where in the series this would take place, and I decided it would be between the Season 1 and 2. It leaves room to play around with that gap, not to mention having the joy of writing about Discord, but enough that. Onto the story proper, I hope. All characters are copyrighted by Hasbro with the exception of any OCs.

Continuing down the path I became less and less sure about my theory. I know there were different interpretations of hell, but this was too… too happy. Curiously I felt I had seen this place before. Knowing that where ever this path led would give me the answers I so desperately needed. I quickened my pace to a light jog, after all, there's no need to rush when you're dead.

After what felt like days, I finally spotted structures on the horizon, whether this was good or not, was all that was pounding throughout my brain as I pressed on into the unknown. Day was setting as I finally reached the outskirts of what appeared to be a town, albeit multicolored. Noticing what looked like a farm I decided it would be nice to get something to eat, and to get some shut eye. As I walked into the seemingly endless apple orchard, I got the strangest feeling of Déjà vu, It felt almost as if…. Nah that's even crazier then idea that this is hell. Reaching up I picked a ripe red apple. Taking a bite I reeled, it was….. was…. what's the word? Oh juicy! It tasted as if I were eating the apple picked from the tree of a god. Finding both my hunger satisfied and my thirst quenched, I lay down underneath a shady apple tree. Watching on as the sun slowly set I could of sworn I saw a twinkle ahead of it, almost as if it were being guided. As the full moon rose I gave into my drowsiness and closed my eyes. Everything quickly went black as I fell asleep like a rock.

"What are we a goin' to do today!"

"Get our cutie marks!" the three fillies shouted in unison "CutieMark Crusaders charge!" Running through the apple trees, the three fillies Applebloom, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Bell, were determined to obtain their cutie marks, by finding what they truly special at. Applebloom, who had run ahead, had a yellow coat, with a colorful light red mane; she also always wore her lucky ribbon tied in a bow, which matched her mane. Scootaloo the orange pegasus ran beside Applebloom, the wind blew threw her short purple mane as she kept up. Sweetie Bell, however was casually strolling far behind the two eccentric fillies. Her white coat complemented by her well groomed pink/purple mane. Strolling behind her friends she was taking in what a beautiful day it was, the birds were chirping, the sun beamed through the leaves casting oceans of small shadows. It was then that she noticed something…strange under the shade of a large apple tree. She was shocked by the large "creatures" appearance. It had four legs, however with weird stick like limbs at the ends, it was clothed in alien designs that gave off an aura of discomfort, it also had no tail she could see and a very short brown mane upon the top of what appeared to be its head. It seemed to be asleep, making odd sounds, eyes closed.

Sweetie Bell did what any young filly would have done. She ran as fast she could to go and catch up with her friends, she had to warn them, and get help. Breaking into a clearing she ran right into an argument over who had made it to their clubhouse first.

"I did not cheat; you simply tripped on a rock."

"Oh yeah then why was the "rock" attached to you and orange!"

The two fillies glared at each other, only to break out in a fit of laughter, Pinkie Pie would have been proud. Noticing Sweetie they stopped, and gazed at the shaking filly. "Are ya alright?" Applebloom asked concerned. Catching her breath Sweetie Bell described what she had seen in the orchard, causing puzzled faces all around.

"Are you sure?" Scoot asked in disbelief.

"Why would I lie?" Sweetie responded rolling her eyes. "We should go tell your sister Apple, it could be dangerous."

"But, what if it's our ah talent to tame monsters?" Apple asked concerned. She was met with stares of disbelief "What?"

"Cmon let's hurry, who knows what that thing could be!" and with that they ran off to tell Applejack.

Ten minutes later six ponies were slowly following the young fillies.

"Now what in tarnation is all this monster bus'ness Applebloom?" Asked Applejack, an orange pony with a blond mane tied into ponytails (god that's an awful pun) topped with a hat that could've been taken right out of a movie with John Wayne. The white freckles on her face did much to make her green eyes stand out. Her Cutie mark was three red apples, similar to most of her relatives.

"Well Sweetie Bell said she saw some "_thing_" in the orchard."

"Maybe it's a friendly monster! Then we could throw it a party with lots of his monster friends, it...it would be a Monster Mash!" Pinkie Pie shouted in her usual fashion, her blue eyes twinkling. The eccentric pure pink pony had always loved parties, thus her cutie mark represented three balloons.

"That sounds completely impossible; I don't think a 'monster' would know what a party was." Twilight stated "Besides I doubt that it would even want to attend one." Her intelligent scowl did little to hide her interest. Although she, like many Unicorns, was adept at magic, her interest and studies were far more progressed, to the point that her cutie mark represented magic. The huge amount of various spells, history, and myths just made here want to 'squee'. Her Purple and pink mane waved over her matching purple coat, her purple eyes twinkled with curiosity.

"It's not dangerous is it?" Fluttershy asked silently. She was a light yellow pegasus with a pink mane, some of which was currently covering part of her face. Behind it you could just make out her cyan eyes. She was the shyest of the group, due to her fear of almost everything. She however had a thing for animals, a quality that made them trust her as she took care of them, represented by the three pink butterflies on her flank.

"Calm down I am sure there's nothing to worry about, after all my darling sister came to us alright." Rarity comforted Fluttershy. The stylish white unicorn kept her purple mane well groomed constantly; her matching purple eyes sparkled, like the three blue gemstones that made up her cutie mark.

"Besides, if it puts up a fight I'll know it to somewhere nopony will ever find it!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed. The tomboyish blue pegasus was floating feet above the rest of the group. Her rainbow mane hanging down ever so slightly accentuating her rainbow lightning cutie mark; looking down with her maroon eyes, she noticed more that her friends were looking at her with annoyed. "What?" she questioned clueless.

"Just up ahead, is where I saw it!" Sweetie Bell exclaimed. The group sped up, upon coming around a corner of particularly close apple trees, they gasped in unison. Sitting under the tree was the creature Sweetie had described; it had shifted its position only slightly, but still appeared to be asleep.

"Wha-a-at is it" Fluttershy stuttered quietly while hiding behind twilight, whose mouth was still wide open.

"It looks like an ape of some sorts, but those are only supposed to be in the far south, near dragon country." Twilight reasoned with herself "But what is it doing here?"

Slowly approaching the creature they started discussing what they would do about this 'thing'.

I heard voices, screaming and shouting. The cries of a heartbroken women the anger of her husband, slowly began to fade as I slowly stirred from what I had intended to be a quick nap, turned deep sleep. Slowly sitting up I rubbed my eyes and waited as they adjusted to the light of dusk. That was one hell of a dream, I thought I had recognized some of those voices, but as I probed my memories I found little left on what had been so real 'What does this mean?'. I was snapped back into reality as I heard a rustling and short breaths, I slowly turned my eyes and was startled when they landed on all too familiar faces. "What the hell?" I whispered to no one in particular. Staring back were the fictional characters of what had been an entertaining (if not embarrassing) show. My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. Noticing the expressions the terrified ponies wore, I contemplated what to do. It's not as if I had a plan for when I mysteriously ended up in a young girl's cartoon. One thing was certain though; this was definitely not hell, not yet.

Ooh cliffhangers, gotta love em *sarcasm*. I'm sorry I tried to create a much longer chapter, but it seems I lack the focus and drive to write a 10k word chapter. In the end, I figure having a weekly chapter is much better then having to wait a month for a huge chapter. Abet I would love to be able to write that much, but school and the normal excuses always are there to stop me. Also a damn good story which I would highly recommend reading has stolen a lot of my free time, Stasis is a good read and a refreshingly well written story which, has a rich background of characters and an interesting plot, just read it. I would appreciate any corrections or ideas of which would help immensely, feel free to criticize, but don't go crazy on the insults, I can only Tolerate and Love so much, before I start assaulting with cake. One more thing is I'm adding a random quote at the end of each chapter from now on. Thanks for reading and peace.

_"Every man dies. Not every man really lives." _

_-William Wallace _


	4. Chapter 4

A Rough Start

Yep it's that time of the week again, where I try and force thoughts to paper. I'm sure by now you know how lazy I can be. Taking this one step further I have decided to use abbreviations for some of the characters e.g. Applejack, AJ. I'm sure you can tell who's who; just let me know if that is taking it one step to far, which in case I can promptly ignore. Now back to the story!

Now this was a new level of strange, when I had been standing on the edge of that building I had imagined unspeakable horrors of pain and suffering that I would suffer for the rest of eternity. Apparently I must have missed the memo; because right now I was having what one would call a 'bad trip'. Sitting there under the tree, I stared at the terrified group of ponies; they looked just like they did in the show. Fluttershy was hiding behind applejack along with the CMCs, I got a glare from Dash, a curious look from Twilight, AJ and Rarity, while Pinkie was well; being Pinkie. 'God I hope this world only contains canon material or this could get….weird' echoed through my head thinking upon the countless gruesome FanFics. That thought made me think of all the Fan-Fics I had read while still among the living, many of which covered situations just like this one. However they always seemed to end in… a less then desirable way. Without a clue and just as startled as they seemed, I tried to look friendly, standing up and smiling painfully.

"What is it Twi'?" AJ pondered aloud.

"I'm not sure, but it seems to be some kind of ape." Twilight observed.

"Maybe it escaped from a circus, because that would be so cool, then we could throw a party, and show it off to everypony!" Chimed Pinkie hopefully.

What had been somewhat of a smile, had slowly morphed into a scowl. To be honest being called 'it' and 'ape' was not something that I appreciated. "Stop calling me 'it'. I'm not an 'it' I'm a him." Not surprisingly I was greeted with shocked faces.

"It can talk?"

"I just said I'm not an 'it' Rainbow Da….." covering my mouth, albeit too late, the ponies gasped once again. 'Good job Louis you already managed to creep them out, no wonder you had no friends'.

"How did you know my name?" Dash asked between a mix of curiosity and anger, with a twinge of fear. Pondering, I got an excellent idea.

"I was simply referring to the color of your err… mane." I replied. The unbelieving looks I got were not a comforting sign. "So how bout that weather?" I physically cringed at my lack of social skills.

"No really how did you know her name." Twilight pressured, backed up by her friends.

"Hehehehe, you wouldn't believe me Twilight even if I told you." She gasped. "Think carefully before asking again, you might not like truth." Smiling again, I decided to have a little bit of fun, after all what's the point of not taking risks, when you're dead. A look of realization crossed her face, before glaring at me.

"How did you escape Discord!" She yelled at me, her friends soon started glaring again, as if they could set me alight just by their hatred of me. Sighing, I realized this was going to be a long day. Now how would I lie my way out of this?

"Celestia!" I yelled pointing, they all turned to look what I had pointed at, suppressing my urge to burst out laughing, I took off towards where I assumed Ponyville laid. Funny how I forgot about Rainbow Dash being able to break the sound barrier, although I soon remembered especially after I was knocked of my feet and my head crashed into a tree. Funnily enough I experienced something I suitably cartoonish as I stars circle my vision. As I slowly slipped into unconsciousness I could just make out some voices…

"You didn't have to tackle it! Now we are going to have to wait for it to wake up."

"Well excuse me, I didn't know I was being graded on how I knocked down mon….."

The voice started fading, then silence, a good thing too because those ponies were starting to annoy, when I woke up I would explain again why its rude to call a person an 'it'…

"Wake Up." I heard through the shroud of sleep, I dully felt a nudging. Sighing inwardly I muttered something along the lines of "Two more minutes." or something. Unfortunately for me the voice apparently was rather annoyed, and I felt myself falling. Waking up just in time to see the fast approaching wooden floor, I hit it like a sack of potatoes. Trying to rub my face, I noticed my hands were bound in what seemed to be some kind of flimsy string. Sitting up I looked at the face behind the voice, although I was still groggy I remembered the events of earlier. Twilight Sparkle continued staring down at me sternly. She turned to talk to another pony, Rainbow Dash.

"It's awake, now could you please apologize to it Dash."

"Why should I? It tricked us and tried to escape!"

"Even so you didn't need to knock it out."

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP!" I yelled annoyed at their pointless bickering, they both jumped startled at my outburst "For whatever god you believe in shut the fuck up, I'm still not sure what the hell happened to me but, your incessant arguing is not helping my headache. Also for the last time Twilight, I'm not an 'it'." Although it wasn't helpful cussing right now, I frankly didn't care. Mainly because my head was throbbing from being slammed into a tree, looking around again I recognized the inside of Ponyville's library, just like the show, I once watched.

"How dare you talk to me like that I'm Celestia's pro…."

"I really don't give a fuck, Twilight, just shut up, and give me a moment to think." She gasped her face red with anger; she had never been talked to so rudely by anypony.

"Who do you think you are?" Dash yelled as she got in my face. Taking my time I slowly stood up to my full height of 6'3''. Towering over the Pegasus, I snapped the string that was apparently supposed to keep my hands bound.

"I think I'm Louis, and I think you're annoying me Dashy." I replied snidely, it might have been cliché as hell, but damn me if wasn't appropriate. "Now that I finally can think straight, why don't you tell me how I got here." Hoping to get some answers from the stubborn unicorn, although her expression softened, as she explained.

"Well after Dash here knocked you out, we decided to bring you back in hopes of your cooperation."

"Yes that explains why I woke up with my hands bound by that twine" I pointed out.

"Well, about that, it was Dash's idea; she thought you might still be angry about her tackling you." Rainbow Dash wasn't very happy about being blamed for everything.

"Can you really blame me? He could be dangerous." Woohoo, I had officially been acknowledged as a living thing.

"Well I guess not, although I still want to know how you it is that you know our names." The pleading look on her face was close to breaking through, good thing I still had my poker face from all those sleepless nights with my 'friends'.

"Believe me, you are far better off, not knowing, besides does it really matter? As for me being Discord, I'm sure if you visited Canterlot that you find him still frozen in stone." Odd how speaking with characters I had been convinced to be imaginary, could be so awkward.

"We'll see, I wrote a letter to my mentor and she said she would be right here." 'Shit. Celestia was the last pony I wanted to talk to, knowing her I would be incinerated, wait if I'm dead, that makes me a ghost? If I die here does that make me a ghost of a ghost? Ghostception. Ugh why can't I take this seriously, oh well if I'm going to die twice in one week, I minus as well go out in a flash, sadly it probably will be a literal flash, of fire' "and she should be here any moment." I must have zoned out, because I really didn't hear a word she said, not that I really cared seeing as it spared my ears from her nonstop babbling.

"Whatever, I really could care less, after all being dead has the perk of not being able to die again, well I think it does anyway…but that is beside the point, now you excuse me, I'm going for a walk." I started for the open door, hardly surprised when it suddenly glowed purple and shut in my face.

"Your not going anywhere until the princess arrives." Paying her no attention I kicked the door, and it flew off its hinges. It would seem that everything in this world is made of cardboard, or at least weak as it. Ducking through what once been the door, I proceeded to casually stroll around town, taking in the unusual sights that weren't in the show. What I found weird was the lack of people (ponies, still getting used to that). "What the hell is going on?"

"You are the citizens of Ponyville were evacuated in case of the danger you pose." Turning around once more I was hardly surprised to see the Mane 6. What did surprise me was the fact that they wore the elements of harmony. 'Of course, even in a child friendly fantasy, people still treat me like shit. Well I've had enough of this, I was hoping for a relaxing eternal sleep in death, not this weird shit.

"What danger do I pose exactly that makes you resort to those trinkets, besides I'm not the one who assaulted a peaceful person taking a nap, take them hostage and bind their hands, and then threaten to use The 'Elements of Harmony'" I did air quotations to make my point "All because you don't understand what I am. I can't say I'm all that surprised that even in this make believe fantasy world, there's still racism." Finally ending what seemed to be a cliché villain monologue. I eagerly waited for what I assumed would be an entertaining reaction.

Unfortunately it seemed I wouldn't get the pleasure of such things, as Celestia herself landed gracefully in front of her student.

"How did you get to Equestria monster?" Her mere presence seemed to create an aura of leadership.

"For the last time I'm not a monster, I'm human!"

"I know what you are beast, those words are one in the same, now answer my question." She growled. Puzzled, I glared, calling me a monster was one thing. Calling my whole species beasts was another, and how the hell does she know about humans?

"You seem to know an awful lot Tia" She growled at the nickname, "But, I'll tell you once more that I'm not a 'beast' or 'monster' or 'it' I'm human. As for how I got here, you're guess is as good as mine."

"Princess how do you know so much about him?" Twilight questioned from behind the alicorn.

"His kind used to exist here in Equestria, they sided with Discord when he still ruled Equestria with an iron fist. They were his minions, and carried out heinous crimes against all ponykind. Luckily after me and my sister imprisoned him in stone 1,000 years ago, the Humans seemed to vanish..."

"Ok just let me stop you there, first off bullshit, you don't know my species, and whatever you labeled as human certainly wasn't. To add to that, why am I the bad guy? Sure I'm strange to you, but I thought for a world based on friendship and harmony, I could expect a little more acceptance." I was on a roll! "I thought this place would be better than that, better my old world full of hate and violence, but so far I have been tackled, accused, threatened, and generally treated like crap. So before you go preaching how evil I am, look in the damned mirror." The stunned look that crossed her face as she thought over my nonsensical words was rather amusing, although the idea that Human's used to be buddy buddy with Discord was an interesting thought.

"I might have jumped to conclusions, before I had full knowledge, I would like to humbly apologize. Anything relating to that deviant Discord makes me livid." Celestia bowed her head ever so slightly. "But if I am proven right in my assumptions only the cold embrace of stone will comfort you for all eternity." Well that wasn't really what I had been expecting, but at this point I really don't care. If she was willing to forget my insults to her earlier, I guess I could shrug off the names I had endured since arriving here.

"Very well Princess, I will accept that, now would you please calm your subjects, I feel another headache coming on." Turning I started walking off towards the everfree forest, well at least where I thought the everfree forest was. 'Note to self, get a fucking map.'

My longest chapter yet, which in retrospect is quite sad, is finally done, just in time to meet my weekly goal. I would have gotten it out sooner, but I couldn't decide how I wanted my character to interact with Mane 6, I tried the friendship, funny, lighthearted approach, puked and deleted it. I settled on a setting full of strife, but still open to go either way, let me know if you have a preference. Discord will be playing a major role in the story later on, unless I change my mind, again. Either way I have the story semi-finished in my head, all I need to do is transfer it to paper. Thank you for reading, and continuing with recommending stories written by better authors, read Scented Venom by SoundofRainfall for a dark take on the relationship between Celestia and Discord.

_"A lot of people don't realize that depression is an illness. I don't wish it on anyone, but if they would know how it feels, I swear they would think twice before they just shrug it." -Johnathon Davis_


	5. Chapter 5

Deafening Silence

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw blurred images and voices of those people who I had left. Coldness was rushing up to overtake my vision. Blackness.

Sitting up abruptly, I took in my surroundings. I lay upon a branch of a strong oak tree, a good twenty feet off the ground. Memories of yesterday came flooding back to me; I was in the Everfree forest, I had come here after "speaking" with Celestia. How I had gotten so high up in this tree eluded me however. Stretching, my arms, legs, wings, an…WINGS! Looking down I was shocked to see the body of a dull purple pegasus where my normal teen body should have been. I continued my examination in awe; I had a peculiar mane that seemed to drift of my neck like smoke, disappearing a few feet away from me, it was jet black. Looking to my flank, I noticed a distinct lack of any 'cutie mark'. "Of course…" Turning I examined my wings, surprised at how natural it felt to move them. They were made of feathers and were a good 5 feet in length; they were same dull purple as my fur.

"Well I guess that explains how I got up in this tree…" I muttered to myself. I had never been one for change. This being so, I wasn't taking this situation so well. Sliding off the branch I tried hovering with my wings, I was partially successful, until my right wing clipped a branch and sent me sprawling several feet down.

"Owwwww…" I rubbed my neck which felt surprising little pain considering I had landed on it. By all rights I should be dead, again, I had even heard my neck crack as it broke, yet here I was rubbing it like I had gotten hit by a pillow. Trying to brush my mane up over my head I hit something that solid. "What the hell?" I picked myself up and limped over to a small pond I had missed. Looking into it, a purple unicorn stared back up at me; its crimson red eyes were unnerving and unnatural. Putting two and two together, I realized I had both wings and a horn. An alicorn, but how, and why did I transform into this ridiculous, yet cool, form?

'I bet her royal bitchness has something to do with this…then again could she even do this if she wanted to?' Reminiscing on my old body, I felt a strange buzzing feeling as a hum began in my ears. Looking down at my reflection, I was amazed to see a crimson aura surrounding me, it grew brighter, and brighter. Suddenly a flash of blood red light was immediately followed by the all too familiar feeling of unconsciousness.

Blinded again as I slowly opened my eyes, I brought up my hand to block the sun. My hand? Sitting upright again, I gawked as I noticed my human body still fully clothed, in all its realistic glory. What the hell was that "hallucination" I had experienced moments earlier, standing up and walking slowly over to the pond I been lying near, I kneeled and dipped my hand into the cold water. Taking a deep drink I felt my thirst fade, facing the pond once again, I smiled content to see my normal human face. Although something was off…my normally hazel eyes were now a deep crimson in color.

'So that hadn't been a dream? Then how was I now human, once again? What does this all mean?' Unsurprisingly I received no answers, only more questions. Standing up once more I began walking back the way I had come, easily able to follow the trees I had left marks with a sharp rock I had picked up in field near the edge of the forest. I might be directionally impaired, but at least I had common sense, something that seemed rare nowadays, although it was inspired my Hansel and Gretel only difference being that it worked.

Eventually after an hour of tripping over fallen branches and getting smacked in the face by low lying branches, I had reached the edge of the forest. Sighing (It's a bad habit) I slowly trudged onwards to what would certainly be an unpleasant encounter. After all I had been through over the past two days, I still felt…..empty. How would these ponies that lived in what seemed to be a utopian society full of peace and friendship, understand the deep sadness, the loneliness of solitude and the crushing knowledge that things would never be alright again. I wondered if I would ever be able to relate to anyone here, or even be able to live here at all. But what was really on my mind was the question of why and how I was here, and what those…..those dreams meant.

I was snapped backed into reality as I walked face first into a solid wooden wall. 'Oh for fuck's sake, why do people keep leaving walls where ever I walk'. Picking myself up, I carefully walked around to the entrance of the library. To my surprise, there were two of Celestia's "chauffers" on either side of the door. Their armor glistened in the midday sun.

"Uhhh….Hi?" The solemn look on their faces never changed, not even to acknowledge my existence. "Ok I'm just going to head in then…" As I reached for the door, they leapt into action raising their golden spears to deny me entry. "I take it that means, I'm not supposed to go in. Fine I'll play your game; I got all the time in the world, and then some." Crossing my arms to accent my annoyed glare, I turned slowly and walked over to a nearby log to wait for whatever was going on inside.

"You can't be serious princess; you want that human to live here?" Twilight was still stunned by her mentor's request.

"Would you rather let him wander the countryside, stirring up trouble and inciting panic?" Celestia's stern face buffered her point.

"But, couldn't he live in your castle?"

"Preferably the dungeon!" Dash added

"I can't have that human anywhere near the Canterlot Archives, he might learn too much." Celestia ignored Dashes comment.

"Then he will stay here." Twilight groaned glumly "What if he gets violent, or tries to run again?"

"I will be leaving my guards at the entrance to the library." Celestia stated as she trotted to the door "If he gives you any trouble they'll handle him." Opening the door she found Louis on the ground brawling with her guards. "Maybe I'll leave a few more just in case…"

Two Hours Later

"It wasn't my fault, I just asked them if Celestia happened to be as annoying to them as she is to me…" I flung to emphasize "Next thing I know they tackled me, wouldn't you fight back?"

"No." Twilight stated dryly as she continued studying what appeared to be a tome about spells.

"Ugh, you're so boring. Where's Spike? I want to tell him how dragons were portrayed back where I'm from." I grinned, thinking back to the countless dragons I had slain throughout my gaming exploits.

"He won't be here as long as you stay here." She stated once again, she turned to meet my stare, and gasped quietly. "What happened to your eyes, they weren't like that last time we talked." She got in my face studying them. Shrugging her off I headed to where I would be sleeping, in the basement on a pile of paper, with a few of the library's curtains as a makeshift blanket.

"I don't want to talk about it…" I muttered continuing my decent into the musty basement, which would be my bedroom for my stay. "Let's just say I had a bad dream and leave it at that." With that I shut the door behind me. Lying down on my makeshift bed, I thought over what my new eye color really meant. 'Well time will tell, and I have plenty to spare.' Closing my eye's I accepted sleep's generous caress.

Dear Celestia,

Louis, as he calls himself, hasn't shown any hostile intentions since your departure. In fact if I had to guess how he felt it would be curious, he asked if he could see Discord's statue, and mentioned how he wanted to tell Spike about the dragons from where he came from. His eye color seems to have changed since he went for that walk; they now appear to be a deep crimson hue, as opposed to his earlier green eyes. I do not think it's all that important, but he seemed hesitant to speak about it. I will look into it, and see if I can figure out what happened. Although we haven't talked much, I have hope that we may become friends despite the differences. I will continue with these daily reports until you deem them unnecessary.

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle

Yes I know cliché transformations, but I promise it will be important to the plot latter on. Not much new has occurred other then Louis taking up residence with Twilight. There will be no sexual relationship between my OC and anypony, although I do plan to try and build a slight friendship between him and the ponies. If you hadn't figured it out this takes place after Return of Harmony Part 2, Lesson Zero will be happening, but in a different way, expect it to be just as full with crazy Twilight as the cannon, if not more so. Also I have stopped writing an intro commentary, so as to not ruin the stories flow. Anyways, thanks for reading, and please review, it would be nice to know if people actually like my writing.

"_A friend to all is a friend to none."_

_Aristotle-_


	6. A Quick Update

A Quick Update

After carefully rereading my story so far, I have decided that I will change it to a third person perspective, mainly due to how much easier it is to write. I however will not be changing previous chapters (If you hadn't figured out that I'm lazy by now, then how are you reading this?) to a third person perspective. Instead I have thought up an incredibly contrived way to change it.

"Wait, wait…you can't just change the story you bastard. This is my story after all not yours."

Great observation Louis, but if you hadn't noticed I happen to be the one writing the story not you.

"You Son of a BIIIII-"

All hail the mighty Backspace key, destroyer of obscenities directed at the author of this story.

"We'll see. You might have won the battle, but the war is not over! I will regain control of the story, and force you to right my boring monologues about how the existence of reality and emotion."

Yeah yeah, anyways, ignoring the obvious destruction of the fourth wall, that is all.

"Hey you can't break the fourth wall without me!"

Not now Pinkie, or do I have to read you Cupcakes again…

"Hehehe, I'll just be going, see you later folks."

Feel free to comment on the dramatic change *cough* to this amazing story *cough* and how its twist ending will be amazing *cough?*! Feel free to comment, review, flame, anything...

A writer gets awful lonely…Goddamit I'm doing that sad monologue thing again...

I'm going to stop writing now, before I lose what little sanity have left due to my sleep deprivation. The next chapter should be out in a timely fashion; maybe.


	7. Chapter 6

Shades of the Past

"So what was your old world like? Are there ponies there? Do you live together in harmony?" Twilight's nonstop barrage of questions was starting to deteriorate what little sanity I had left. Maybe saying this was not hell was premature.

"If I answer your questions will you shut up!" I snapped.

"Why are you always so depressed?" Twilight asked concerned. "You never seem to smile, and you always look so sad."

In the two weeks that I had been staying with her, she had been constantly badgering me about all sorts of things. What Earth was like, how humans lived, what magic's we had mastered, and so on. It would've been cute, if it weren't for my lack of sleep. I had barely slept 10 hours in the past weeks, due to that same haunting dream. It always seemed to be the same situation, me in a strange bed, everything blurry, and voice that sounded so familiar, yet different. Some nights I didn't sleep at all and just sat on the balcony looking up at the stars, envious of how content they seemed to glow in the vast darkness of space.

"You win. I'll answer your dammed questions, only we are alone." Nodding at the guards watching me intently, still ready to finish the fight they had started. "After all this is important research on your part isn't it?"

"Would you please leave us for now." She commanded the guards. They grudgingly trotted out the door, and settled down a few feet from the library. "Now I'm eager to hear about your world." She grinned shivering in anticipation. I almost felt envious of her, to be so ignorant and innocent.

"My world is called Earth it is similar in flora and fauna. That is where the similarities end however." I paused slightly for emphasis "The reason I frequent what you call the 'Everfree Forest' is because it reminds me of what my world used to be." She shuddered slightly "We did not control the Sun or the Moon, we had no control over the weather, our animals were vicious to a certain extent, taking care of themselves. We didn't change the environment to suit us, we adapted to the environment to survive, that is until recently. When I was born, I was born into a world where we humans had already conquered nature, and had bent it to our collective will. Not through magic, but through the means of science and technology; evolution as it were."

"Human's don't use magic?" She asked puzzled, trying to imagine a world without the only thing she lived for.

"No, Human's used sheer physical prowess and ingenuity to create the impossible, the future. But there is one fault Humans such as me suffer from, we have primal urges, the need for more, Greed. While that might not sound so bad, if taken to extremes, it is the stuff of nightmares."

"How could being naturally greedy lead to nightmares? We have Dragons here and they are quite greedy, but they leave us alone for the most part."

"Ignorance is truly bliss…I wish you would drop the subject of my past, and forget it as I have tried, instead of dwelling on it. If you had experienced my life, I doubt you would still be alive." Oh what bitter irony. "Have you ever experienced what it feels like to be truly alone?" She seemed taken aback by my sudden question.

"Well there was one time when Spike had to leave to Canterlot, and my friends were busy tending to their jobs, I felt terribly alone and maybe a little sad…" I couldn't hold back my snickering as I listened to her experience of being "truly alone".

"That is not what I meant, but you have answered my question, a resounding no." She snorted indignantly. "To be alone for years on end, and what little friends you have, willing to stab you in the back at a moment's notice for their own personal gain. To have one you love die because of you…" I could feel warm tears welling up in my eyes; painful memories of that night came suddenly pouring back. The look on her face as she was slowly dragged under, taking her last waking breath, not of fresh air, but freezing saltwater, her lifeless eye's staring up through the shallow water, looking at me in despair as I lay bleeding unable to protect my closest friend, the one who had always been there for me, from my own mistakes, my 'friends'.

"A-Are you okay?" she slowly questioned, snapping me back to reality. Wiping my eyes my face returned to its normal scowl.

"I'm fine, besides it not your business…"

"Not my business? But it is! Celestia tasked me with learning from you, I can't just stop" she waved her forelegs around "She could banish me, or imprison me or banish me then imprison me where I was banished." The look of dread would have been amusing any other day, but the memories brought feelings of guilt and sorrow, I had abandoned years ago.

"Well I'll just leave you to your psychotic breakdown then." I proceed to the door glancing casually over my shoulder to look at twilight rolling back in forth in a fetal position. Shaking my head I turned to walk out of the library. A pull on my leg prevented any such action.

"What do you want no….." Where I thought that sobbing pony would be was what could only be described as an unspeakable nightmare. Me. But, not as I truly am, this 'me' looked like he had been run over several times, the tire marks were still clearly visible, his head hung at and unnatural angle. Blood was dripping out of anything it could. But worst of all were the eyes, glazed over eyes of a dead man, ever staring through the tears of blood.

"Why would you leave us Louis, why would you do this to us?" Its grasp on my leg tightened. "Why would you leave us Louis?" Turning I was horrified to see the familiar face of my love. Her was body bloated and rotting, with several worms crawling in and out of what had been her chest, which was torn open revealing various organs in different states of decay. "You chose death, yet you live. You most join us Louis." Kicking my leg to release the bony hand holding me in place, I ran outside. I shouldn't of. I was surrounded, hundreds of walking corpses, rotting yet recognizable. My grandmother, my uncle, my younger brother…

"Join us in death Louis!" I was frozen in place; my body would not listen to desperate attempts to flee from these horrors. To late, as I was tackled from all sides. Then there was pain I could feel my stomach being ripped open as the monstrosities of my past slowly devoured me alive. "Welcome home." Was the last thing I heard, as the pain overwhelmed me.

It was late at night, and Twilight was busily studying as per her usual routine with only a few slight differences. Spike's ever present snoring was absent, replaced by the humans mumbling. He had been staying with her for the last few days, yet she still knew barely anything about him or his species. His refusal only fueled her curiosity. 'What could he be keeping secret and why?' She closed to the tome she had been studying moments earlier, Myths Of Equestria, pondering what his world must have been like. She didn't get far, as her train of thought was derailed by a thunderous scream from downstairs. Without thinking she picked herself up and galloped towards the basement door. Quickly flinging it open with a purple glow she stepped into the darkness. Proceeding to cast a simple light spell she was shocked to see Louis bleeding immensely. His eyes were filled with tears of blood, that slowly dripped onto his already blood stained sheet. He seemed to still be sleeping, but his pained expression betrayed any sense of restfulness. Twilight burst into action, she levitated a dusty sheet, which had been covering an old sofa, quickly dabbing on his eyes trying to clean them to no avail. Resorting to a less sensible plan Twilight galloped over and proceeded to shake him awake. She was mildly successful, he seemed somewhat awake but something was wrong, when his eyes opened they completely black. He pushed her off himself standing up.

"You won't get away this time you fucker." It was Twilights turn to scream as he charged her tackling her. His hand forcefully grabbed her neck squeezing the air out of her throat. She flailed her arms in a struggle to breath. "You will pay, for her death, I'll meet you in hell to make sure of it." He continued, chocking the life out of her. A flash of gold was followed by the Celestia's Guards tackling him. Enraged Louis threw the full grown stallion off himself like a pillow, sending him crashing into the wall opposite. Charging he threw himself at the guard pinning him with unnatural strength. He mauled the guard as best he could even going so far as to bite. The moment the ponies blood slipped onto his tongue he stopped to savor the delicious liquid life, it gave him renewed strength as he continued, clawing and biting the unfortunate pony wherever his golden armor didn't cover. His partner was trying unsuccessfully to pry the crazed human from his friend. He was rewarded with a strong slap sending him backwards tumbling.

"Your blood shall flow freely." Louis cackled in a distorted voice. "Then I'll finish her." His laughs were cut short however as a blinding light filled the room. A burning feeling surrounded him, pulling off the bloodied pony. He was abruptly slammed into the floor, instantly out.

"Don't you ever touch my student!" Celestia growled at the motionless body, before trotting quickly to Twilight who was still wheezing, gasping for a breath. Kneeling next to her Celestia's horn was surrounded in a comforting glow. The same aura surrounded Twilight, who closed her eyes slowly as her breathing returned to normal.

Twilight woke in a cold sweat gasping, looking around she was surprised to see everything seemed normal, glancing down she noticed with irritation that she had fallen asleep studying, AGAIN! This frustration quickly faded as vivid images of her nightmare returned. 'Why did it seem so real?' A scream echoed from the basement sending a chill down her spine, and freezing her in horror. Time stood still, as she fought her urge to run down and help Louis with whatever was troubling him, but the dream lingered still. Gold blurs passed her as the night guards posted at the door rushed in, galloping to the basement door. She looked on nervously hoping that her dream had just been a dream, a very vivid lifelike dream…

Moments later the guards returned untouched, noticing the damp sweat on her fur and her lips quivering, he was curious as to what would send the young mare into such a fright.

"Are you ok Miss. Sparkles?" Her eyes glinted with acknowledgement quick to reply.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream no worries. May I ask what happened to Louis?" Twilight's curiosity had finally beat out her instance sense of horror.

"I'm not really sure, he wasn't down there when we checked. He must have gone for a walk or something." The guards reasoning did little to hide his befuddlement at the situation.

"But what was that scream?" Always one to poke for the truth Twilight continued questioning the guard.

"I don't know Miss, but as I was taught in school, something's are better left unknown. What's important is the human didn't hurt you."

"I was afraid you say something like that…" Twilight sighed in disappointment wondering where Louis could of wander off in the middle of the night, or how he had slipped past the guards for that matter. 'I guess I should report this to Celestia.' At that she levitated a roll of paper neatly organized to a quill and inkwell. She began to write…

Dear Princess Celestia,

Louis disappeared last night, I heard screaming and when the guards returned, they informed me of his absence. I'm worried he might be causing trouble in the countryside, and world like to ask for your presence in Ponyville.

Your Faithful Student,

Twilight Sparkle

She had decided to omit the dream figuring it was likely due to her poor sleeping habits. Rolling the scroll up and sealing it with wax to she trotted to the guards outside who nodded in understanding. 'Celestia should be here by tomorrow afternoon, everything's going to be ok…' She slowly trotted to her bed proper, and collapsed on her mattress, realizing how tired she actually was. She was out almost immediately. Outside as the night continued to retreat from the sky an ominous shadow cast itself over Sugarcube Corner, before dashing off towards the Everfree Forest, disappearing without a trace.

I'm sorry it's late, but it is. This is the part where I would explain why it was delayed, but the only real excuse is that I have no excuse. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this weird chapter full of bad plot devices cliché twists, and as always a terribly vague cliff hanger. Overall this chapter was incredibly painful to write. This is the part where I thank you for reading, so thanks for reading… Ok what else, oh yes; I have been having some serious thoughts of trying my hand at a much much darker story. Semi-Based off Cupcakes, but then again what grimdark isn't (don't answer that). Feel free to tell me whether it is a great idea, or a terrible one, considering I struggle to keep this story going sometimes. As always, since that one chapter I introduced it, here's your weekly (sorta) quote.

"_Many of our daydreams would darken into nightmares, were there a danger of their coming true!__"_

_-Logan Pearsall Smith_


End file.
